Moonlit Lady
by depression76
Summary: Our favorite Idol is by herself on Valentine's day...but no one shall be by their own by that day, Nako-Nako Rei isnt going to let her. POST PGSM Val Day fic


**MOONLIT LADY**

* * *

A/N: just something I whipped up during a lonely Valentine's Day –sigh-

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine and never will be.

Timeline: Post PGSM

Warning: Not beta'd. Need a beta.

* * *

Loneliness seems to have stuck onto her like a leech. No matter where ever she went, whomever she's with, she always felt lonely. You think that someone like her would spend tonight, Valentine's Day night, accompanied by someone dear, hopefully engaging in some romantic event that included some alcohol and pent up sexual innuendos. But noooo, on this romantic night she was only accompanied by her white fluff cat plushy and the radio that was on playing some cheesy love songs that she loved with passion.

As sad as it sounded, Aino Minako is completely alone on Valentine's Day.

Not that she cares anyway. Sure, Valentine's Day was one of those few occasions that spurred her mind to write some love songs that no matter what she did, always sounded empty to her.

Why, you ask?

Well, to be honest, those love songs that she'd written she wrote it for one person.

That one person that never fails to get on her nerve yet always manage to make her feel loved with every little thing she did.

The one person she'd ever loved in the last lifetime, this lifetime and most probably the next.

Hino Rei, the Senshi of Fire and Passion.

If you know how the two of them act when they're in sight of each other, you'd probably thought that they're bitter rivals. It's halfway true, for maybe, that's what Rei thought of her.

A rival.

That's why it felt empty. Her feelings had never got across to the brooding priestess.

Truth be told, Minako did all what she's done in order to gain the attention of a certain senshi. Rei had done so much for her during the last lifetime, but she had never gotten the chance to do something back for the fire senshi, thanks to her illness.

That's why she'd made up her mind to make up for lost time and win the brooding priestess onto her arms like back in the past. The problem is- Rei had been more than oblivious to her advances since her return to life.

The time after their memories got returned to them- it was awkward between her and Rei. Stolen glances and grunts were all that were shared between them. It's sad really. To think that all they've been through together- the not-so subtle flirting, the longing sideways glances…all of those had gone down the drain. Rei had acted like they're nothing more than close acquaintances- all _keigo _and stuff. As though those things they had done together didn't exist. As though she'd never remembered the past memories shared between the two of them.

'_How come I'm back where I'm started? What went wrong?' _those lyric from one song kept echoing in Minako's head.

The Idol let out a long suffering sigh- for once she'd thought she'd spend this day with someone she loves…but that's only wishful thinking for her. Maybe loneliness is her one only companion in this life.

Damn this cruel fate.

"Minako?" a slightly concerned voice broke Minako's train of thoughts. The idol turned around to see Artemis, her longtime companion other than loneliness, gazing up at her from one of the couch's armrests.

"Are you feeling alright?" the white plushy tilted its head cutely; green eyes glazed with age-old wisdom "you seem more than tired."

"I'm just like usual, Artemis. But thanks for asking." Minako gave the plushy a genuine smile. Artemis may be the one thing stable in her life, and the Venus incarnate will ever be grateful to him. The feline had always managed to make her feel better in his little ways –like that one time involving a dead mice- but she'd appreciated it all the same.

"Are you really, really sure?"

"I'm really, really sure."

Artemis nodded his head, convinced "uhm, do you have any plans for today?" he asks randomly.

Minako blinked, taken aback "no. why?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Yet something suspicious glinted in those green orbs that tickles Minako's senses "I was just wondering if its okay for me to go over to Luna's for a while."

"At this time of night?" it's 8 in the evening and the idol frowned- something was not right "Artemis is there something you're hiding from me?"

The white plushy flinched violently "Me? No! I'd never hide anything from you, Minako" he said with a laugh that fails to convince his charge. Several moments later, after the idol's insistent questionings, the white plushy was off towards Usagi's.

Artemis stopped before the elevator when he sensed a familiar presence behind him.

"Don't screw this up, okay?" he said with a smile without looking back "she needs you now more than ever."

"I know." the person behind him said before turning back towards the way Artemis came and walked off without another word.

The white plushy let a smile grazed his face "have a good night, Minako"

* * *

The sound of pencil scratching against paper was all that filled the room, the stereo was set on mute. Having nothing else to do, Minako had decided to be productive and so for the past 15 minutes she'd been trying to bully her muse to write her a good song.

So far- nothing good had come out of it. The idol's gaze then wander in an attempt to look for inspirations before it fell upon the moon.

The silvery full moon she'd grown fond off. For all she remembered, the moon had never been even more majestic. But then again, full moon always bring an unpleasant memory to her. That's because the one night where the moon was shining in all its glory, was the night the doctors had informed her of the illness that only left her a year or two to live.

She'd never been fond of the full moon since.

_**Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**_

Minako frowned at the persistent ringing of the doorbell. Who in the world had the nerve-? At _this _hour? And this was supposed to be a day off for her, for God's sake!

With a loud grumble, Minako stood up from her study and slouched towards the door- turning up her stereo's volume all the while.

Ignoring the peephole, the fuming idol opened her door "Shacho, I thought-"all words died in her mouth instantly.

Right there on her doorstep, stood a human sized Nako-Nako mascot holding a red heart-shaped box of chocolate and a bouquet of yellow roses.

Aino Minako was lost on words and even more so when she saw that the mascot was starting to fidget uncomfortably under her sharp gaze.

"Shacho, is that you?" the idol wondered once again, wondering if this was one of those pranks her manager loved to pull. But she doubt it when she saw the mascot scratched a side of its face in nervousness before answering.

"No." a short answer, but it made Minako's heart stopped dangerously for a moment, her breath to hitch in her throat and her knees go jelly instantly.

"R-Rei?" she blurted out in disbelief. The mascot shoved the box of chocolate and the bouquet onto the shocked idol's arms without another word, and the now free hands went up to take off the head of the blue horse mascot.

And from beneath the costume fell silky mane of dark hair that belongs to Minako's beloved.

Hino Rei tried to glare at her slack-jawed state, but the effect was ruined. You see- glaring all fiercely and mean while you're in a Nako-Nako suit just don't match.

With grace, the idol regained back her senses "w-what? Rei, what are you doing here?" her gaze fell onto the stuff Rei had shoved earlier in her arms "and- are these for me?"

The brooding priestess blushed cutely at the question "Before I answer that, can we get inside? I mean, it's hot in this thing and I'd rather talk to you without wearing this if possible."

Nodding mutely, Minako stepped away to let her friend in and shut the door quietly behind her. Before she could say or do anything, Rei had took off the remaining of the suit and stood there in jeans and t-shirt.

Damn her to look entirely hot only in jeans and t-shirt.

With a relief sigh, Rei put down the costume on one of Minako's couches before she noticed the idol's sharp gaze burning a hole on her back. Seems like she cant avoid the question any longer.

Turning to the idol slowly, the priestess answered "yeah, that chocolate and roses are for you" she said while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, with red cheeks as well.

Minako gazed lovingly at the stuff in her arms and let out a smile that didn't go unnoticed by her companion "thank you." the idol said softly, yet she meant those words with all her heart.

"Uh…sure."

"But, what are you doing here, Rei?" Minako saw Rei's eyes darted everywhere, the sure signs of nervousness. All these were sweet and all- but something's not right here. Rei wouldn't do stuff like these. A notch of anger began to bubble in the idol's heart, if this was one of Shacho's pranks like what he did with the fake game show- she wont forgive him. This was playing with her emotions, and she does not appreciate it one bit.

Rei, however, seems to notice the change of air on Minako's face for she quickly said "no, this isn't a prank. I- this is all my own doing." She said, dropping her eyes onto the ground and got even more redder than before.

What a rare chance to see Rei in this state- Minako mused to herself. Yet her eyebrows still rose in question.

The priestess let out a sigh "look, Minako. I…came here to straighten everything out. I know that you noticed that I've been less than friendly towards you since- well, since we came back-"

"Bitchy, more like" the idol muttered, but Rei heard it all the same and the latter glared in the idol's direction. But this didn't stop her from talking.

"Fine," Rei huffed in mid annoyance "I've been bitchy. But that doesn't go without reason. Look, I'm not good with words, so I don't know if you're going to understand me but- well, I'll try my best. Before you, you know,-"Minako nod, Rei was referring to her death "I realized that we're close. Closer than mere friends, but most importantly, closer than I've ever been to anyone in my life ever before. And- and it scares me. This thing I have with you is new yet I enjoy it all the same. It felt so good to have someone that you cared about- care for you in the same way." At this Minako froze. And she thought that her advances fell on blind eyes and deaf ears…

"Yes, Minako, I noticed." The priestess said with amused eyes "and it made me happy that you did, for I'm not brave enough to do so. But then I realized when its all too late, that I had took you for granted. Fate had took you away like it did to all those precious too me. I was at loss of what to do when I see you after Usagi had reset everything. It had taken some time, but I've made up my mind. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice, Minako." The dark eyes glazed with so much passion it almost melt the idol on the spot.

"What do you mean?" Minako manage to say that much.

"I mean, I love you, Minako." The priestess said clearly, with the smallest tint of pink hue on her cheeks yet her eye never leave the idol's "I love you more than I ever loved anyone else ever before. The memories of the past made me realize of how much you mean to me, in that lifetime and in this. And I'm willing to take on this chance to ask you if you'd like to pick up where we left off. If you'd like to share your life with me once again, just like before."

Then all was silence as Rei looked up at the idol with hopeful eyes. She looked like a kid that's waiting for a birthday present. But Minako only stood there motionless. All this took a long time to be processed in her head.

Then, tears started to trickle down her face.

"Oh-shit. I'm so sorry-"the priestess flipped when she saw the endless tears fell from the idol's chocolate brown eyes. What the hell did she do now? "I-I was only being honest-a-and I don't know you'd-but I-"

But a small giggle from the idol stopped the priestess mid-rant "then I'll be honest with you too," the idol said with teary eyes "I love you too, Rei. I have never stopped loving you, and yes. I'd also like for us to pick up where we left off." A wide loving smile then made its way onto the idol's face that let Rei release the breath she never realized she'd been holding since she stepped inside this room.

"Then, would you mind in me doing this?" the priestess asks softly as she stepped forward and cupped Minako's face in her hands. The idol only manage to weakly shake her head before Rei's lips made contact with hers.

It was sweet and gentle, yet was so full of passion- so completely Rei.

It took a moment for them to pull back and took a breather, eyes glassy with want.

"Ne, Rei?" Minako said softly as her lover –ah, how she loved that word- tilted her head to show the idol that she's listening "will you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" both the priestess' eyebrows rose up in question.

A cheeky grin came from the idol "the kind of favor where you'll wear that Nako-Nako costume to my upcoming birthday party. Will you?"

Rei then gave her this cute 'are-you-mad?!' glare that was too mild to be considered a glare before letting out a sigh.

"Minako, will you get that idea out of your head if I kiss you again?"

The idol gave a mock thinking face "well, I dunno, but-" she'd never finished her answer for right at that moment, Rei had kissed her once again and when she felt the priestess' tongue invading her mouth, all thoughts in her head was forgotten. Her arms slackened before they made their way around Rei's neck, box of chocolate and bouquet laid forgotten on the floor.

What they did next was usual for a pair of reunited lovers but all Minako could say was that she'd never be able to look at a full moon the same way ever again.

And loneliness…never made its way onto her life ever again.

* * *

(**OVER AT USAGI'S)**

* * *

"And here I thought that I'm going to have a quiet night with you…" Artemis whined to Luna over the loud snorting and grunting coming from Usagi and Mamoru's room.

He had gone away from Minako's penthouse in order to escape this kind of situation, but he had completely forgotten that Usagi and Mamoru might be doing the same thing as Minako and Rei might be currently doing now.

"I don't know why you did," Luna said as she fold down her ears with her paws as the two plushy buried themselves under heaps of clothing to lessen the noises "here at this time of year, it's potentially scarring for life."

"Nooooo…" Artemis' cry of agony was drowned by Usagi's scream or er…whatever.

Anyway, we could say that everyone had a good Valentines Day.

Everyone except Artemis and Luna, that is.

* * *

A/N: well, I'm still alive and kicking, just not all that productive. Please review? It'll be a great Valentine's gift for lonely me over here.


End file.
